Crossed Blades of Evensong3
is a Guild War Event. Guilds will battle each other in a short war, earning Points with each battle fought in the war. The Guild with the most Points at the end of war is the winner, and will earn extra points towards the Ranking Rewards. This is a Short Event. 'Event Details' *9/17/2013 - 9/19/2013 (EDT) Tap Registration Period for Giveaway *9/20/2013 (3:00 EDT) - 9/23/2013 (23:59 EDT) 'Guild War' Declare War on another Guild inside an Event Cycle in order to start earning your War Grades. Your Guild is now in a War with the opposing Guild, and all battles with their members are considered War Battles. In this version of the event ANY guild member (not just officers) may declare war. The Guild War lasts for 30 minutes, and starts 5 minutes after the opposing Guild receives the Declaration of War. Each player starts a new war with 100 WAR PWR and 5 Health Points (HP). You can only attack, activate your guild class or look up the info of an opposing players if you have HP remaining. Each time you are attacked and defeated you lose 1 HP, if you attack and fail, you do not lose HP, normal attacks take 20 WAR PWR, boost attacks (ATK +50%) take 40 WAR PWR. HP recahrges 1 point every 5 minutes, WAR PWR recharges 2 points every minute. The winner is the Guild that earns the most points during the Guild War. 1000 Bonus Points 'are then awarded to all the players on the winning Guild that participated in that particular war. These Bonus points only count towards your Individual Ranking and not your Guild Ranking. During a Guild War event members may not leave or be expelled from the guild. Conversely no one can join an existing Guild. The Second Guild war introduced Mercenary Guilds for guild-less players to form temporary random 3-member guilds to participate in the event. You must enter the Limited Kickoff Giveaway page and tap the register button within the registration period, the Giveaway items are distributed upon entry to the event page once the event has begun. The 1-Tap Registration Giveaway Items for this event was 2x Flame Elixir. 'Summary of Event changes *Normal war attacks now consume 20 WAR PWR instead of 10 WAR PWR *Walls, while retaining the same HP values as before for each War grade, has become significantly more difficult to take down, even WITH FULL Wall advantage decks *Only 1 UR card given out for Individual Rank A, none for Guild ranking *Dragon Coins given out instead of MR Event Reward card and War Medals *All items in War medal exchange now have limits, limit of one (1) for SR, SR DX and MR Keys *Larger spread of tiers for Individual Rankings *Guild class gained for Guild Rank A-D this event is Bandit Class *New Visual Representation Interface to indicate which Captains have been discovered and defeated. *New Visual Interface to represent who wins an attack. *New tug of war style total points bar to indicate who is winning the War *Two (2) new Event type Classes introduced, will either regenerate existing walls (Carpenter), or make Bolts more effective (Engineer) *Flame Elixirs may only be used once per war per player. *The last 2 events it was stated that SNS share would refil both WAR PWR AND HP, but in actual fact ONLY WAR PWR was refilled, now it DOES actually also refill HP. *Though not stated, the Combo cowndown timer has been reduced to 2 minutes from 3 minutes *The in-game info incorrectly indicates guild class bonus activation costs 50 WAR PWR when in actual fact only 40 WAR PWR is consumed for activation 'Event Cycles - 9/20/2013 - 9/23/2013 (EDT)' 'War Battles' When engaged in a Guild War, you will only be able to attack players that are are members of the opposing Guild, and only members of the opposing Guild may attack you. Each battle waged with a player during a Guild War is thus considered a War Battle and may earn Event Points for your Guild. 'War Grades' Points earned during a War will increase the War Grade of your Guild. The higher you raise your War Grade, the better rewards you can receive. Your War Grade will be calculated and then reset at the end of each Event Cycle. 'Guild Class War Bonuses' There are 2 types of Guild Class War bonuses: All Guild and Individual: All Guild class bonuses All guild bonuses's effects do NOT stack if multiple people use the same class bonus concurrently, now will the timer countdown reset or be extended. i.e. both the Warrior and Knight bonus may be active at the same time, but if someone else activates one of these already active All Guild class bonuses, it's effects are ignored. to chain the effect, you must make sure the previous instance has expired by at least 1 second. For all classes listed below, the range of time for the bonus effect is dependent on the class's level, the higher the level, the longer the duration and the better the effect of the bonus. Class Bonuses can NOT be activated while fainted. *Warrior: slight Bonus (5%? - 20%?) to all guild member's attack for 5-10 minutes *Knight: slight Bonus (5%? - 20%?) to all guild member's defense for 5-10 minutes Individual class bonuses Since individual classes only affect the user of that class, multiple guild members may have the same bonus active at the same time. *Order Warrior Classes: Can boost your specified Class Order Card's ATK for 5-10 minutes *Attack Type Warrior Classes: Can boost your specified Type Card's ATK for 5-10 minutes *Barbarian Class: Consume less WAR PWR for 3-5 minutes *Order Knight Classes: Can boost your specified Class Order Card's DEF for 5-10 minutes *Defense Type Knight Classes: Can boost your specified Type Card's DEF for 5-10 minutes *Crusader Class: Will not faint for 2-5 minutes *Magician and Order Magician classes: Always trigger card skills for 5-10 minutes (guarantees 3 random skills WILL trigger) *Bard and Priest classes: Can regenerate a certain amount of War Life. *Bard: Regenerates 60%??-70%?? of your DEF Power (the percentage is dependent on the level of the class) *Thief: reduces the amount of points of the enemy that is defeated, for the current war ability lasts 5-10 minutes (at Lv 10 makes opponent lose 3% of their total pts for the war) *Merchant: Medals earned are increased for 5-10 minutes *Shaman Class: Can reduce opponent's Warrior bonus effect time by 1-4 minutes *Order Shaman classes: can cancel the effect of opponent's Order based card skills (Hateful and Vengeful skills) for 5-10 minutes *Attack Type Shaman Classes: Can cancel the effect of all opponent's card skills (except order card skills) for 5-10 minutes *Wizard: Same as magician???? *Jester:?? *Carpenter: Regenerate a portion of all STANDING walls *Engineer: can increase Heavy Bolt ATK PWR for 3 minutes 'Mercenary Guilds' Mercenary Guilds were created during the second Guild War, for players without a guild. The leader is selected randomly, and cannot be changed. The members can donate Dorri, but the guild cannot rank up. The members can choose from the Guild Classes Thief, Warrior, and Knight. Mercenary Guilds are temporary, and after the event ends, they are immediately disbanded. 'Officers' In this version of the event, officers are automatically assigned at the end of each war cycle: : War Marshal : General of the Guild War. Defeat to win 3000 bonus Points (only the first person to do so). : In order to face an opponent Guild's War Marshal, you must first defeat both other officers. : Assigned to the highest points contributor in total from all previous cycles. : Assault Captain : Increases the power of all Guild members' Attack deck until losing a War Battle. : The first person to defeat an opponent's Guild's Assault Captain wins 1000 bonus Points. : Assigned to the guild member with the highest value attack deck aside from the Marshal at the end of the previous cycle. : Defense Captain : Increases the power of all Guild members' Defense deck until losing a War Battle. : The first person to defeat an opponent's Guild's Defense Captain wins 1000 bonus Points. : Assigned to the guild member with the highest value defense deck aside from the Marshal and ATK Captain, at the end of the previous cycle. 'Event Points' Win Points by defeating members of the opposing Guild in War Battles. Defeat the opposing Guild's Officers for bonus points. 'Guild Shop' Buy items to help your Guild in the Guild War, using Guild Dorri. Only the Guild Leader and those granted authority by the Guild Leader may do this. Assets Special items available for the Guild War, purchased in the Guild Shop. *'Walls' - 5 may be built during each Guild War at a cost of 3000 Guild Dorri per Wall. **Raises the Defense of your Guild members and halves the points your opponents can win. **Each Wall increases the defense of each Guild member to 120%. **The strength (Stamina/Health) of the wall depends on your Guild's Grade. **Knock down an enemy Wall in a Guild War for 300 War Medals, and to remove their defense bonus. *'Heavy Bolt' - 5 can be deployed during a Guild War at a cost of 3000 Guild Dorri per Bolt/Catapult. **Adds a cumulative damage bonus against the opposing Guild's Walls. 'Flame Elixir' Boosts the Attack and Defense to 130% for 5 minutes for the player that used it. Only applies in Wars. 'Combo Chains' After 1 Guild member attacks an opponent, if another Guild member attacks another opponent within a 3 minute window of time, it will initiate a Combo. For Every combo increase, the points the attacking Guild Member who earned combo increase, can earn, will increase from 10% to 100%. There is no limit to the Combo length, however only the Guild Member who increases the Combo length will receive extra points. The Combo bonus will also not exceed a 100% increase of points earned. After the bonus reaches 100%, every combo attack made thereafter will earn a 100% point increase. A failed attack may still extend the combo length and reset the 3 minute timer to extend the combo length again. War Medals During the Event you will earn War Medals for your first 10 wins each Guild War, for Individual Ranking each Round, for Total Guild Ranking, and for Guild Grade each cycle. Exchange only DURING the Guild War event and the 24 hours after the completion of the event. Leftover War medals from the Guild war do not carry over from one event to the next. All remaining War Medals at the end of the exchange period will disappear. 'Win Rewards' Awarded after each of the first 10 wins in each war. Merchant class users can activate their ability once per war to receive double War medals during a 5 minute time period. 'Cycle Rewards (Guild Grade)' Awarded after the end of each cycle (may not show up until the next cycle starts) 'Member Rank Rewards (Individual Ranking) ' Member Rank Rewards differ depending on the rank of your guild in the event, your rank may change over the course of the event but the rewards are NOT awarded on a daily basis they are ONLY awarded at the end of the event. Note some values are guesses or based on previous values and could be inaccurate 'Total Guild Rewards' 'Total User (Individual) Rewards' 'War Medal Exchange List' Items can ONLY be exchanged DURING the event and the 48 hours following the completion of the event: 9/20/2013 - 9/25/2013 23:59 (EDT). All unused War Medals after the end of the exchange period will disappear. 'New cards introduced' *Event Specialists **Sage Epiphron - 7000% Wall ATK Advantage **Shylah the Lancer - 5000% Wall ATK Advantage **Iadro - 2000% Wall ATK Advantage *Prizes: **Maestema - Awarded to Top 30 Ranked players Category:Events Category:Guild War